Middlemist Red
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: (AU:In which Red is a female) Life is not perfect and neither are birds. Red was not your ordinary girl, more like your angry bird. Not a great beauty and certainly not someone you'll want to mess with. But no matter how stone cold she seems to be, just remember that the flower that blooms in adversity, is the rarest and most beautiful of all. She was as rare as a middlemist red.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! For starters, the original version I wrote was almost rated M, so there might be mentions of certain… _stuff_ … and scenes were certain… _Stuff_ … almost happens. Don't get me wrong, I can write Rated M stories, but most of my readers can't read those, so yeah. I just mention. If this is a little too strong for you, that's ok. I deleted most of those parts anyway. This took a long time to write, so that's why I you haven't heard from me much. I was wondering what I would write next and this idea of Red being a female came up to me. Now, I have only written a gender bent story once, this is the second. I like this idea, since I don't like reading slash. (Please respect that, like I respect you.) I also wanted to practice my darker writing skills, since most are just happy, humorous or depressive. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, Middlemist Red is the world's rarest flower. Check it out, it's beautiful indeed. Enjoy!**

 _"The flower that blooms in adversity, is the rarest and most beautiful of all."_

 _-Mulan_

Middlemist Red:

Red was not your ordinary girl. More like your angry girl. She wasn't a great beauty, she didn't keep her appearance. It was a miracle they all knew she was a girl. Maybe the long feathers in her head tied into a ponytail gave it away or maybe it was the eyelashes. It couldn't have been the tail, it was always messy. But nothing else. Her body was covered in large amounts of feathers that hid her figure. And nobody was about to find out. The eyebrows, even though they were not a very feminine thing, somehow fitted her.

So, yes, even after all, Red was never a girl who wanted to keep her appearance. She preferred walking around in the forest then wasting her time in a beauty parlor.

"…and what do you do, when you find a weed?" Peckinpah asked her in that judgement day.

"I don't know, but I bet you're gonna tell me." She snapped back.

"You. Plug. It. OUT!"

And those words stung, forever marking their way in her mind. Peckinpah had to send her to anger management classes.

There were times, like any imperfect bird, which she will crumble down, but nobody was there to help her climb out of her sadness. ' _Eyebrow, Weed in the garden, Ugly, You'll never be beautiful, Psychopath…_ ' Those were the words that whispered to her at nights as her only company and many times she would fall on her knees when she couldn't take it any longer. She would cry until her eyes dried and finally fell asleep.

Red was never a girl who would back down from a fight. And she usually won them anyway. * _cough_ * Billy * _cough_ *. Compared to other girls, she had brute strength and often got into fists fights. She remembers them like they were some of the best times in her life. Some of them really were. For example, there was this girl in her class that always bullied her because she wasn't pretty enough. That certainly stopped when she plugged away the other girl's head feathers. She looked like a crazy chicken afterwards. She even had a picture hidden away somewhere. Although, there was one she regretted. *cough* _Billy_ *cough*.

"Of what did I made you of? I made you out of love…But wait, too late! Some very troubled somebody destroyed you out of hate!" Chuck recited his poem as he held the dummy Billy. Red took deep breaths and fanned herself. Maybe she had been a little bit too rough on the dummy. She did not regret beating it up, but upon seeing Chuck made that dummy, she was starting to think otherwise. "…and someone hated that…" He took out a red feather. HER red feather. "But who?" He glared at her and so did the rest of them.

"Oh, oh…"

She nervously chuckled and silently blamed Terrence. Now, the big guy wasn't a fan of hitting ladies, but one punch wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah… I deserved that."

That evening, the pigs arrived. Upon their arrival, they destroyed her house. The pig that stepped forward requesting the birds' friendship was called Leonard along with his companion, whose name Red didn't bother to remember. After a small confrontation and everyone else left to pan a party, Red stayed behind to see what she would do with her house.

Leonard had decided to stay behind too for a few moments. "Red, I presume." He said.

She glared. "What do you want?" She said as she looked up. He towered her by almost two feet.

"I believe we started off the wrong talon. So I wanted to introduce myself correctly. I'm Leonard." Leonard smiled at her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My, my, what a lovely lady."

Red stared in shock. Nobody ever called her lovely.

Leonard smiled gently. "I believe you don't get that a lot."

Red shook her head.

"Well, I'm sorry about your house. But I got to admit, in my honest opinion, it's kind of ugly."

She officially hated the guy. She liked that house. And she build it alone without any male's help.

She could be easily triggered and unleash a wave of insults in less than one minute that would leave any bird cowering under their beds. But if there was an insult that could top hers, was that fact that everyone choose the pigs over her. Even after sneaking around their ship and finding some stowaways, they choose them over her. And that hurt.

Nobody ever called her beautiful, not that she would blame them. She hadn't been the prettiest girl in the class nor the nicest. She had big eyebrows and though her feathers were usually well kept, her tail was a mess, she wouldn't give a damn about her head feathers (always tied in a ponytail) and she didn't do make up. But there had been one time after anger management class, before the fight against the pigs, that she had been called like that.

"Hey, Red." Chuck called.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Would you like to accompany me to the banquet the pigs' are hosting?"

Red groaned. "No, Chuck. It's not you, is just that I don't like those pigs at all. For what we know they want to just slave us or something."

"Oh," Chuck looked a little disappointed. "That's ok, I guess."

"But I can go with you if you really want." She pitied him.

"Oh, good! Bomb is coming too! Then we can all have a table together!"

Red mentally sighed in relief. "That's… good. I was about to tell you that you should go with another girl. One that was actually pretty. I thought you were inviting me on a date or something. Silly of me…" She started to walk away.

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know. If it was a date, I would have invited you anyway. You're head over heels prettier than other girls."

Red stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the yellow bird, only to find that he was long gone. Thankfully, her cheek feathers were already red.

During the pigs' stay, she often found pigs checking out her stuff in her room. And it was annoying. She would find her room a giant mess with a big hole on the wall. She would keep all the pigs away during the day and when night fell, she would start to clean her room. She had a box full of untouched make up and other beauty supplies she doubted she would ever use. She just had it there just in case. If there was ever the occasion she had to use those.

As she knelt down to grab an unused hairdryer, she felt a hand rub her on her behind. Right under the tail feathers. She gasped and turned around, only to face the one and only Leonard. "What the HELL!? How did you get in here?"

"Oh, yes, the big hole in your wall." Leonard said as he pointed at her broken wall.

Red threw away her stuff into her closet. "And why the hell did you touch me!?"

Leonard sighed. "You see, where we came from, there weren't many pig ladies and certainly not now. And I've been feeling kind of lonely and…" He eyed her body, truth be told that she was hiding a gorgeous figure behind that mop of feathers. "…needy. So… I was wondering if…"

"Get the hell out of here. Do not dare to touch me again." Her voice as full of venom. She didn't need to yell for it to sting. And Leonard liked that. He had a thing for wild flowers. Rare, exotic flowers. This one was by far the most exotic in this island. Fearless and feisty. And he wanted her.

"Very well, then. I was just asking."

"Then don't ask again."

The next day, the anger management class was doing an art class outside. Paint your pain, was the title. And Red was painting a lot of ways to get rid of Leonard. The uncomfortable sensation of him touching her behind was still present in her mind, even after taking a shower.

"Red, are you ok?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Chuck. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Bad night?" He asked.

She turned back to her painting. "I had to kick out a pig."

Chuck nodded but did not said anything.

A while later, the pigs arrived, taking pictures of an egg. Leonard held the egg. Red had a discussion with him that led to her gallery of pig pain.

"You're making our guests feel unwelcome." Peckinpah told her, taking her wrist in his hand. She would never say it, but his grip was too hard on her, a clear sign of his hate for her. She pulled away.

"And you're not asking basic questions." She answered.

They verbally fought. Red lost.

"Well, that went well. If you're me." Leonard said and his companions, including Judge Peckinpah laughed at her. Red turned around and continued her paintings, but her face betrayed some sadness and embarrassment. They started to leave and Leonard was the last to follow. He eyed her from head to toe and then left. Chuck glared at the pig until he was out of his sight.

Red convinced her friends, Bomb and Chuck, to go to Mighty Eagle's cave and ask for help. But that almost costed her hearing, due to Chuck and Bomb making Mighty Eagle noises all the way there. The only good thing they got from that visit was Mighty Eagle complementing Chuck's lovely singing voice. Which it almost got Red blushing. But from the corner of her eye, she saw the eagle smirking at her. He knew. The lazy bastard knew.

Turned out, the pigs wanted to steal their eggs. Red had sent Chuck to warn the others while she and Bomb tried to free the eggs. "Bomb! I need you to blow up the handle." Bomb nodded and climbed up towards it.

The pigs started to throw things at her. She grabbed one of the umbrellas they threw and covered herself with it. She saw Leonard smirking and looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She never felt uncomfortable under any male's stare, but Leonard's made her want to cower.

"Set sail for Piggy Island!" He shouted.

She fell, so did Bomb.

In the morning that followed, what the rest of the island population found was their homes in ruins and their precious eggs gone.

"What do we do now?" Peckinpah asked her.

"You're asking me?"

"You tried to tell us, but we didn't listen…"

Red looked up at the parents of those eggs. "We're getting those eggs back."

There were many times in her life where she was told she wasn't worth it and many times she almost believed it. But as they approached Piggy Island, she was glad she just ignored those insults.

The castle was rather ugly and it turned out that Leonard was actually the king.

After many attempts to try and get into the castle, she was the first to reach the eggs. And they were about to be boiled. "Aw! Red, glad you could join us! We're about to feast on your people's eggs, would you care to join?" Leonard asked with a sly smirk on his face as his subjects laughed.

Red glared. "You're despicable…"

"I get that a lot." He smirked. "But I'm willing to free the eggs… for a price." He said. The pigs gasped and everyone stopped doing what they were doing. Chef Pig gasped and almost fainted. Red motioned him to continue. "I will free them, if you take their place."

"YOU WANT TO EAT ME!?" She asked horrified.

"No, no, no." Leonard said. "I want you to become my queen." He clarified. "Think about it. An exotic flower like you can worth way more than simple eggs, even though those are delicious."

The pigs made collectives 'ohs' and nods and looked back at Red in anticipation. Except Chef Pig, he looked down in disappointment. They hadn't had a queen in a long time. Sure, they wanted to eat eggs, but having a queen just seemed so much fun.

"What?" She asked, not truly believing her ears. Queen? _His_ queen!?

"You know," He said casually. "A queen. Become my wife and rule by my side. As far as I know, you don't have a boyfriend. Not that in that island you could find someone." The pigs laughed.

"I…" Red was sure she showed a lot of discomfort at the mention of boyfriend.

Leonard arched an eyebrow. "You like the yellow one, do you? He's a little short for you, don't you think darling?" Was he… jealous?

"I…" She blushed a little.

"Trust me, dear. This is a one of a kind opportunity. Imagine being queen. That yellow pipsqueak, even if he liked you back, couldn't give you everything I could. You will be respected, beloved even, by all your subjects." He motioned the pigs, who eagerly nodded. "Unlike all those good for nothing birds in your island." He smirked at her. "Everybody wins. You birds get the eggs and I get you, my love."

"Why would you want _me_?"

"OH, you're different, the way you act, the way you talk, not to mention quite beautiful. Right guys?"

The pigs nodded in agreement. This was the second time in her life that she was called pretty and she didn't like it one bit.

"So, what do you say?"

"It's a…" She saw Mighty Eagle approaching, ready to break through the window or ceiling. "It's a tempting offer…"

"It is."

"But I will never be your queen."

Right in that moment, Mighty Eagle flew through the ceiling and landed awkwardly on the floor, losing consciousness for a moment.

"Boil the eggs! I want the big turkey! And she is _mine_!"

Red slapped Mighty Eagle back into consciousness, telling him that he needed to get those eggs to safety. Just in that moment, Bomb and Chuck finally managed to get into the room. They flew away with the eggs, but one had fallen and stayed behind. Red went back to retrieve it. Everything happened too fast after that. One minute, she was fighting against Leonard in the ceiling and the next…

"You destroyed my castle!"

" _You_ destroyed my house!"

"Yes, well, for a pretty girl like you, your house was really ugly!"

"Now we're even!"

…they were falling hundreds of feet into the deeps of the castle.

Red shook her head and looked around. She had fallen in a pit full of TNT. She searched around for the egg and found it, only for Leonard to find it. He held it high and lit a flame under it. "You can still save this egg, you know." He smirked at her.

Red growled. "Yes, I can." She launched herself to him. He lost his grip on the egg and the lighter and the egg fell close to a giant bolder, the one she fell on with Leonard.

She quickly stood up and ran for the egg, but Leonard grabbed her legs and pinned her on the floor with his body on top of hers. Not enough to crush her, though. "Why won't you accept me? This whole thing would have been prevented if you just accepted my proposal! I was being honest!"

"You destroyed my home! Humiliated me in front of my flock! How do you expect me to accept you!?" She stopped when she saw the hurt look on the pig's face. "You're… in love with me…" She realized.

In the mist of the excitement and adrenaline, he shushed her with a forced kiss. Great, her first kiss was stolen by a disgusting pig. "The day I met you, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I knew instantly that you weren't like other girls. You were unique, exotic. And I really like exotic things. Can't you see I really want you? That I really want to claim you as my queen?" He said as he touched her body in ways Red did not felt comfortable with. "What does that yellow pigeon have that I don't!?" He asked her. Red tried to get away, but Leonard's weight was too much on her and he was bigger.

"He wouldn't touch me if I didn't want to!" She answered.

Leonard growled at her and looked down at her in an animalistic way. Realizing what was happening, she freed her leg from his grasp and kicked him in the jewels. She escaped him and grabbed the egg, shielding herself with the giant metal pig head. The explosions came a second after.

She could not remember exactly how she came out alive, but the next thing she knew, everyone was cheering for her as she held onto the egg shell with three healthy blue hatchlings.

Bomb hugged her. Chuck kissed her on the cheek and thankfully, her feathers were red already. She handed the hatchlings to their rightful parents and then, everything was ok.

They all headed back home.

OOO

It seemed that after becoming a hero for the whole island and becoming a bird the little ones looked up to, she had suddenly become popular with guys. At first, she felt overwhelmed with the sudden attention. Sometimes it was kind of cute. But she quickly grew irritated with it. She voiced this to Matilda, who just looked amused.

"Oh dear, I'm just surprised that they didn't try to hit on you before. You're a lovely girl."

Red looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "Matilda, how can I be lovely? Look at me! I don't give damn about my appearance and I have anger issues. Why would they be interested in me? Now all of a sudden?"

"They're just starting to notice you more. After all, you are quite a different kind of flower from the rest."

Red rolled her eyes. "I'm not a flower." She looked away. "I'm just a weed in the garden…" She whispered, remembering how Peckinpah compared her to a weed. He might have apologized, but the past cannot be changed.

"Oh, darling. Trust me when I say that you're just a beautiful flower that blooms around thorns." She said as she looked up the clock. "Oh, look at the time. I have to go, Terrence invited me for dinner."

Red smirked. "Well, good luck with the big guy."

It took some time for the males to calm the _flock_ down. But that didn't ever stopped those single males from trying.

"Hey, Red."

Red looked at him like he was from another planet. He was hitting on her… again. The irony this time was that he was more of a clean freak than Chuck and he was hitting on her… when she just had a mud battle with her friends. There was no inch of her that wasn't covered in dirt or dried mud.

"Um… hey."

"Listen," He stepped closer to her. Too close. She didn't like being close to other males other than her friends, since… the pig. Not that she ever liked the closeness anyway. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the beach, have some nice dinner…"

"No thanks." She replied and continued her path, but he followed her.

"Come on! Just give me a chance. Please?"

Red stopped and turned to face him. "Look, you're cute and all, but I know your antics and I know you are a player. Not being popular with guys allowed me to see who was who."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I'm not the girl for you." And she walked away.

Because it was obvious her growing popularity with the guys, many single female birds started whispering behind her back, calling her names and laughed at her appearance. This wasn't much of a problem and was quickly solved when Red reminded the female leader about the time she plugged out her head feathers when they were hatchlings. The rumors and whispers stopped in less than an hour. "Bitch…" Red smiled in victory.

A few days later after anger management class, she was on her way home. But it had started raining and the dirt path grew wet and muddy. Thunder and lightning struck in the distance and she flinched by the sound. She sighed and continue her path back home. She was wet and grumpy and she was super hungry.

"Red!" She heard her name being called in the distance. She looked up in its direction to find Chuck waving at her from his balcony. "Come in! It's freezing outside!" He called.

Red smiled and walked towards his house. She climbed up the stairs towards the tree house, the door opened and Chuck was waiting for her with a dry towel. Before she could take it, he placed it around her shoulders himself. "Clean your feet before you enter, they're really muddy." Indeed, they were. She usually kept forgetting that Chuck was some sort of clean freak.

Red cleaned her feet and entered the tree house. Chuck closed the door behind her just when lightning struck back. The yellow bird led her towards the living room where Bomb was sitting on the floor eating popcorn. "Red!" He greeted.

"Hey, Bomb. What are you guys doing?" She asked as she sat on the floor next to Bomb.

"Oh, nothing. We were going to have a Guys' Night Out, but then the heavy rain came, so we decided to have a movie/slumber party night."

"Yeah, and you can join us too. We're not about to let you walk alone on a rainy night. You can spend the night here!" Chuck said.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

They watched tons of movies and ate popcorn. After that, they drank hot cocoa and talked about many things, including a pillow fight. Bomb fell asleep on the couch afterwards. That left Red and Chuck for themselves. They sat at the dinner table close to the window drinking the remains of hot cocoa.

"So," Chuck started. "How have you been? I mean, after this whole pig thing."

Red sighed. "I've been fine I guess." She looked outside the window, remembering Leonard's proposal, how close he was to…

"Red?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"What happened? What really happened back there with those dirty pigs?"

Red sighed and looked down at her cocoa. "I… Leonard made me an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"Trade myself for the eggs."

Chuck stayed quiet as he motioned her to continue. He drank some of his cocoa.

"He… he told me he wanted me to become his queen."

Chuck spitted his cocoa. "What!?"

"Shh!" Red shushed him and motioned Bomb, who was sleeping.

"Why would he want you for his queen?"

"The exact reason, I'm not sure." She whispered as Chuck growled, but he kept himself controlled. "…he was kind of in love with me. More like obsessed, I'll say." She offered. "He said that such an exotic flower like me worth more than a bunch of eggs and even the other pigs agreed."

Chuck looked like he wanted to strangle his cocoa mug. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

Red gasped as silent tears stained her cheek feathers. "He did… but he didn't went farther than that… I … kicked him in the jewels…" She whispered. "Two times…"

"Two?" Chuck asked, not believing his ears. "When was the first one?"

"Remember the day of the paint your pain class? When I told you I had to kick a pig out?" She said, Chuck nodded. "That night I was kicking out the pigs, they were searching through my stuff again. Then I started cleaning and he surprised me from… from behind… He told me straight away what he wanted from me and I said no. He just left, but my guess is that he made me the offer so I couldn't refuse him and that way, he would have gotten what he wanted."

Chuck glared at the mug. "And I guess the second time was at the castle."

Red nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He said in a soothing tone. Still not looking at her.

Red looked down. "Nobody would have believed me… why would a king want me as his queen?"

"I would have believed you…" Chuck whispered. Red looked up and smiled a little. Chuck's face softened and looked at her. "Would you have said yes?"

Red sighed. "I might have if none of you got in there on time." He looked back at him. "I haven't told anyone, and I prefer it to stay like that. Ok?"

Chuck nodded. He looked down at his mug in silence. "It's true what he said, though."

Red looked at him.

"That you are an exotic flower." He blushed instantly, obviously not meant to say that. "Oh! Um… sorry."

Red chuckled. "Thanks, Chuck."

Chuck smiled and the dreadful atmosphere instantly faded away with his new found glowing excitement. "So, I was wondering…" He scratched the back of his head. Thunder could be heard in the distance. "The Mid-Spring Festival is coming and… um…"

Red mentally sighed. The Mid-Spring Festival was a formal celebration where it was customary to bring a date, friend or loved one. Even hatchlings enjoyed the party. It was also customary for all ladies to clip their favorite or the most beautiful flower they could find on their head.

"I was wondering… If you would like to come with me?" Chuck said and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Um…" Red was speechless. She never actually liked the Mid-Spring Festival because she never actually had a date to go with and here, her best friend and secret crush was asking her to go with him. "Um… sure."

She could never say no to those sparkling green eyes. "Is Bomb coming with us?"

"Um… no. It's just the two of us."

So it was date, then.

As the week passed and the Mid-Spring Festival came around the corner, Red had yet to find a flower that fitted perfectly with her. She had searched the flower shops, beach and outskirts of the forest, but she could not find one. As she ventured throughout the forest, she groaned in annoyance. Maybe she should have told Chuck she didn't want to go. "This blows…" She said as she sat over a lonely rock. Her feet were killing her.

She felt a powerful gush of wind behind her and she turned around. Mighty Eagle landed face first on the floor. He coughed. "I'm clearly out of shape… Red! Good to see you, darling!"

He might be a lazy bastard, but there was no denying that he always had good intentions. Besides, after the fight with the pigs, he had grown to behave like a fatherly figure to her. "Hey, Mighty Eagle."

"Are you going to the Mid-Summer Festival? I know I am!"

"I am… was… I mean- I am, but…" Red couldn't find the words to explain her predicament to the eagle.

Mighty Eagle nodded. "I see you don't have a flower yet. The party is tonight, you know."

"I know, but-"

"Who's your partner?"

"Chuck."

The eagle nodded while trying to hide a grin. "I think I can help you." He cleared his throat. "Middlemist Red."

"Uh?"

"It's a flower. A really rare and beautiful, one of a kind flower. It has several petals, it looks a little like a rose when it blooms and it's like a mix of red and pink colors, so it's pinkish red. It's about the size of your hand." He motioned her hand. "It grows only on two parts of the island and one batch grows at the bottom of my mountain. I'll get one for you."

"Mighty Eagle, you don't-" But he flew away. "…have to." Red decided to wait for him. She hadn't found any flower for her appeal and pinkish red sounded nice.

Minutes later, the giant bird came back carrying a pinkish red flower. "Here." He carefully placed it on her hands. "Now, I hope to see you in the party."

Red looked up with a smile. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't. It's the least I can do for you." He flew away. "See you at the party!"

Red looked down at the beautiful flower that still had some leafs under it, giving it a more natural appearance. Somehow, it was perfect.

She headed home and placed the flower in a water vase to keep it alive while she got ready. She put her untouched make up, hairdryer, brush and other beauty supplies on the table. She looked up at the mirror and sighed. "Time to work."

She started with a bath first. Later, she used the hairdryer to smooth out her scarlet plumage. Using the same instrument, she started to work on her head feathers, striating them up and used a spray to keep them still like Stella instructed her. Her head feathers were shorter than Stella's, though. She used the hairdryer to work on her messy black tail. Once it was neatly brushed and a little curled at the end, she started to work on her make up. She applied dark liner, making her eyes look bigger, rounder. Then, she applied mascara on her eyelashes, making them pop out. She decided to do nothing with the eyebrows, not like they were an easy job anyway. She just managed to make them look a little smaller. Then came the accessories. As customary, as well as the flower, females wore leaf bracelets on both writs. Once she was done, she grabbed a pin and the Middlemist Red flower from the vase and carefully clipped the flower on the right side of her head along with the leafs to give some color diversity.

Once she was done she stood in front of the full body mirror. She couldn't believe that the same bird staring at her in the mirror was her. He smiled at her appearance. For the first time in her life, she considered herself beautiful.

She opened the door and stepped out of the house. All the birds must have been already at the party due to the fact that the street was deserted. Better for her, she could walk by and not be stared at by other birds. The party was to be held at the Town Center, a large building where formal festivities were held, and Chuck would wait for her at the entrance. As she approached the entrance, she saw Chuck chatting away with Bomb. He was wearing a white suit piece with black bottom shirt and red bow tie while Bomb wore a completely black tux with black bottom shirt and white tie, a blue lily sat still on his front suit pocket. Not all males decided to wear suits, opting for plain white shirts or a semiformal accessory, but somehow Red knew these two dressed to impress tonight. Suddenly, she wasn't sure who impressed her more, Chuck or Bomb? Her eyes just jumped back to Chuck. Yep, it was Chuck who impressed her more.

She saw a couple of girls enter the building wearing beautiful flowers on their head and their head feathers in the most glamorous styles. Hers was just straighten up, a simple style and her tail feathers were just a bit curly at the tips, theirs looked lovely. For the first time, she wondered if her appearance will meet the standards. She gulped and pushed those thoughts aside.

As she walked up to them, Chuck noticed her. And his jaw literary dropped to the floor. "Red…?"

Bomb looked at her too. "Whoa… you look, just… whoa." He smiled at her.

Red smiled and shyly looked away.

"You look beautiful." Chuck commented.

Red finally looked up. "Thanks, guys. You don't look so bad yourselves." She smirked.

"Yes, well…" Chuck said. "Bomb is trying to impress Willow."

Bomb stared at the yellow canary in shock. "No, I don't… I just have a thing… for a girl… that just happens to like art like… Willow does… and is blue…"

"Hence the blue lily." Red shook her head. "Bomb, stop. You know you can't lie."

Bomb lowered his head. "Ah, man."

"I think still think it's kind of cute, though."

Bomb smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Where did you get that flower?" Chuck asked her.

Red unconsciously touched the Middlemist Red on her head. "OH, it's a long story. Mighty Eagle helped me find it, though."

"The color fits you."

"Thanks."

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Bomb looked at them with a smile. "I hate to break up your staring contest, but we need to get in." He said as he entered the Town Center.

Chuck held up his arm like a gentleman. "Coming, milady?"

Red chuckled and gladly took his arm.

Upon entering Town Center, it seemed that every other bird had stopped what they were doing to stare at the beautiful bird in Chuck's arm. It took them a second to process that the bird they were staring at was Red.

They passed by the crowd pretending they didn't noticed the stares. Some were of admiration, some were of jealousy. Judge Peckinpah and Cyrus stared at Red from a corner. Peckinpah sighed and looked at the scarlet bird with an apologetic smile; now he felt even more ashamed for calling her a weed in the garden because at who he was staring was the most beautiful girl he had seen. It was like she had gone through a magical transformation and Peckinpah noticed for the first time an air of confidence and pureness around her. Young little girls stared in awe at her, wishing they would grow up to be as pretty as her. A couple of guys cried quietly in a corner at the realization that Red was practically taken and their small chances were long gone. The group of gossiping female birds stared in shock at the radiant scarlet bird, wishing they were as pretty as her. And wishing they were the girl in the arm of the sudden _handsome_ -in-a-suit Chuck.

Chuck took her to a table where Bomb was sitting with Willow and Matilda with Terrence. He had this adorable black bowtie while Matilda had a crown of pink flowers and Willow wore the blue lily Bomb previously had on his suit. The birds except for Bomb looked at her in awe.

"Red? Is that you?" Willow asked.

"Um… yeah." Red nervously laughed as she and Chuck sat down on the table. "Why does everyone keep staring?"

"Oh, they're staring at me." Chuck said as he fixed his bowtie with a grin. "But seriously, they're staring at you. It's not every day that you put on some make up. And brush your feathers. And put a flower on top of your head." He said dreamily.

"Yeah, Chuck, I think that's enough." Red said uncomfortably.

When all birds sat down on their tables, Peckinpah initiated a speech. Truth be told, it was the same old boring speech from every other Mid-Summer Festival. When he finished, everyone clapped and the real party started. Willow took Bomb's hand and went to hit the dance floor. Matilda and Terrence stayed. Terrence was a little hungry so they ordered some food for all of them.

"See what I told you?" Matilda asked Red as Chuck chatted away with Terrence. The big guy grunted in response.

"About what?"

"That you are just a flower that blooms around thorns." Matilda smiled.

They ate their food as they chatted about random stuff. Terrence gave Matilda a pretty necklace and took her away to chat with other birds.

"You look very pretty tonight." Chuck complimented her for the fifth time.

Red wouldn't stop blushing. She rather liked it. "Thanks, Chuck."

"You know," He started. "Those girls back there have nothing on you." That was basically the sixth. She took a sip from her cup of water, trying to hide away her face. What the hell was wrong with her? She was never one to shy away. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chuck staring at her with dreamy eyes. Dreamy, _green_ eyes.

Gosh, she should stop hanging out with Matilda so much. The cheesy part was rubbing on her.

"So, you dressed to impress tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I really want to impress this girl…" He started. "And I really hope I have." He winked at her. Red blushed.

Mighty Eagle saw them from his table and walked towards them. He was wearing a simple suit with black tie and white shirt. "Charles! Looking good!" He greeted, then turned to Red. "My, my, my… you look wonderful."

"Thanks, Mighty Eagle."

"I told you that flower would fit." He said. Red looked down in shyness and started poking her food; she had never received so much praise in just one night. Mighty Eagle stretched his back. "Well, I got to go. I promised Peckinpah we'll have a poker match. Enjoy the party!" He then looked at Chuck with a slight glare and Chuck gulped, nodding. Then, the eagle left.

"What was that about?" Red asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Chuck chuckled nervously.

The music changed to a slow dance and birds quickly went in search for dance partners.

"I love this song!" Chuck exclaimed. He stood up and extended his hand to her. "Want to dance?"

"Me!?" Red exclaimed. "No, no, no! I can't! I don't know how!"

Chuck gently took her hand. "Then I'll teach you."

Instead of taking her to the middle of the dance floor, he took her to the garden, where no one was looking and yet they could hear the music. Paper lanterns adorned the trees, glowing warmly upon them. If Red tripped or felt embarrassed, no one would notice. ( **Please listen to: _I'll be_ by Edwin McCain** ).

"Just follow my lead." He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He took the other on his and placed his right hand on her waist. Red flinched a little at the sudden touch.

They started slow. One, two, three. One two, three, until he was spinning her around the garden. She never thought that she out of all girls will be dancing with Chuck. Surprisingly, he was a good dancer.

They didn't know that a coupe watched them from afar. Terrence and Matilda sighed as they smiled at them. "I guess the garden is taken, big guy." Terrence grunted in approval and took Matilda away to find another place for themselves.

Red smiled as she picked it the pace. "Yep, that's it!" Chuck congratulated. Suddenly, she tripped on her own feet and almost fell. But when she opened her eyes, Chuck was holding her. She found herself staring into his green eyes.

"You deserve to be happy, Red Rose."

OK, that was new. But… she kind of liked the nickname. Nobody ever called her pretty and the first one to do so was Chuck. Nobody ever called her by her full name and now it was Chuck. Boy, did he knew how to win first place.

"Do I?"

"Yep, you do." He whispered to her. He leaned in closer and so did she. In an instant, their beaks touched. Her hand touched his soft cheek feathers and leaned in on the kiss. She might have been kissed before, by force, and promised herself she would never be kissed again. And here she was kissing her best friend.

"Whoa." They heard. They pulled apart and looked up. Mighty Eagle stood on the door way with a bag of popcorn and a smirk. "What a show."

Chuck and Red looked at each other and then at the eagle. Mighty Eagle motioned them to go on. "Go on, don't be shy. That was some kiss, by the way." He ate some popcorn. Some fell on his suit.

"How long have you been standing there?" Red asked.

Mighty Eagle shrugged. "I don't know, since you tripped I guess."

Red and Chuck glared at the eagle. They hadn't moved from their position.

Mighty Eagle smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm gonna go…" He then glared at Chuck, the yellow bird nodded rapidly and nervously smiled.

As the Eagle left, Red looked back at Chuck. "Well, that was…"

"…amazing."

"…yeah."

They stared at each other's eyes as their beaks closed in for another kiss. Only to be interrupted by a camera flash. "Come on!" They both yelled and turned their heads into that direction. They saw, not only the Mime holding a camera, but their friend Bomb as well. Mighty Eagle was on the back eating popcorn, paying no attention to them.

Chuck dropped Red by accident. "OH, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!"

"That's ok." Red said as the yellow bird helped her get up.

Bomb slapped the Mime on the back of his head. "Way a go to ruin a moment." He told him. The Mime made a silent chuckle, handed him the instant photo and ran for his life. "Oh my GOD!" He yelled.

Bomb looked down at the perfectly timed picture. "Well, this one goes for the album."

Red and Chuck glared. Bomb nervously chuckled. "Yeah, um… I think Willow is calling me." And he ran away.

Chuck shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll get back at him. Wait a second." And he ran away after Bomb.

Red smiled as she heard both friends yell at each other and some camera flash noises. After five seconds, Chuck came back by her side and showed her their picture. "Well, we do look nice." He handed her the photo. "Take it, is yours." Red took the photo and smiled at it. "And this," Chuck said as he showed her a bunch of instant photos he took from Bomb and Willow. "… Are all mine!" He laughed as he shoved them inside his suit pocket.

Red chuckled. "Oh, Chuck." She laughed. Then, she turned her head away. "So… what does this make us?"

Chuck looked back at her. "A couple, I guess? I mean!" He quickly corrected himself. "Only if you want to. Maybe in the future we could… I don't know… um…" Red shushed him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"A couple sounds nice."

Chuck smiled and waved his tail just like he did when he was excited.

"And you're right. Maybe in the future…" She didn't had to finish for they thought the same thing. But then she glared playfully. "But let's not get cheesy, ok?"

"Red, I'm the king of cheesy." He ran off and came back with a plate full of cheese and grapes. "Want some?"

"Sure."

For the first time in her lonely life, she felt like she belonged. Like she was loved. For the first time, she thought that her life will turn for the better from now on. And for the first time she finally understood the meaning behind Matilda's words.

She bloomed around thorns. She was rare, unique between everyone else. She was like a Middlemist Red.

 **It took a lot of work but finally, here it is. I seriously hope to know what you liked or not and I would really like it if you left a review. Thank you for reading and be sure to hope for more fanfics to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand, I wrote a second chapter. My hands hurt from typing so much. This is why you haven't heard from me in the past days and if you want to see the total word count for this, read until the end. Again, there will be mentions of certain…** ** _stuff_** **… again… Beware for lots of drama and excuse me if some characters seem a little OOC. Also, I was getting a lot of reviews shipping Fem! Red with Leonard. I must say, that's kind of cute. I never actually intended that to happen, but look, I unintentionally created a new ship. And I like it. Really. But the story is still Fem! Red and Chuck. And I want to thank you guys for the love you've given this story. Seriously, I never thought it would become so popular. Enjoy.**

 ** _'_** _What is done in love, is done well'_

 _-Vincent Van Gogh_

Middlemist Red 2:

Ever since she was a hatchling, she was always told she would never find someone who would love her. Why? Because she wasn't pretty enough. Then that started to change after she rescued the eggs from Leonard and his pigs. Males were starting to notice her more up to the point when she was practically chased down. Other females were jealous and at the time, Red couldn't understand why. She never cared for her appearance and she was often in mud fights. Why would they be interested or jealous of her? She didn't know. That was until the Mid-Spring Festival when Chuck invited her. She had dressed simple, but it seemed that to everyone else, she was the most precious flower in the garden, not to mention she was carrying the rarest flower on her head. That was the night when she shared her first kiss with Chuck.

Since that night, she decided to keep her appearance a little bit more. But what she learned that night was that she had always been beautiful because she was beautiful on the inside.

"You've always been beautiful…" Chuck told her one night as he kissed her neck. _Their_ first night…

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Chuck answered as he continued to kiss her. Red smiled and closed her eyes, giving into the amazing feelings Chuck gave her.

Red woke up just to witness the dawn of the sun and feel the touch of soft feathers under her own. For a moment, she was confused, not knowing where she was. When she opened her eyes, she remembered the events of last night and smiled. Soft, gentle kisses… his beak ruffling her feathers… his touch, his body, his feathers… Those were the feathers she woke up to in her nest. Bright yellow feathers under her hand and her head on his shoulder. She looked up to see Chuck was also awake, staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"Hey, beautiful…"

She loved it when he called her like that. She smiled. "Hey yourself, handsome…" Her hand was on his chest.

He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "It's too early to get up, you know…"

Red snuggled closer to him.

"You are awake, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm always awake at this hour. And I didn't mean to actually get up." He smiled at her as he pulled the sheets up, wrapping both of them together. "I meant to stay here together for a few more minutes. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me." Red said as Chuck turned to his side to fully face her. She gave him a dreamy smile. That was a smile only reserved for him and him alone and when they were alone. Like now. "I had fun last night."

"Me too." Chuck leaned in to kiss her, but Red placed a finger over his beak. He looked surprised.

"I think it is time to get up. I don't want Matilda asking what we were doing last night again."

Chuck winced. "Agreed, but I really want to stay here a few more minutes, we got time to spare."

"Mh…" Red seemed to think about it. "Nope." She smirked. She got up and went to the bathroom.

Ever since their dance together at the Mid-Spring Festival, they admitted feelings for each other and went on a couple of dates. The second one ended up with Red losing her temper with the waitress, but it was a fun memory either way. Time flew by and before they even knew it, a year had passed by since the pigs' arrival. They dated and became a couple. They were not husband and wife, although Red sometimes daydreamed about that day. She caught herself doing so frequently. She will frown and curse. She couldn't believe she was reacting that way to something so… girly. But she had to admit she actually wouldn't mind wearing white one day…

She had actually managed to keep her appearance, but kept it simple. Her head feathers were still in a ponytail, but she wore some eye liner and mascara more often and her tail feathers were actually brushed. It was more like simple beauty. But about a few weeks ago they had decided to get a little more… intimate. They didn't actually live together. It had only been two… three… ok, maybe five or six times and they used protection, so there was no possibility of getting pregnant. After getting a quick breakfast and stolen kisses from Chuck, they decided to head to class early.

As they walked down the street, many single males stared at Red, checking her out. Chuck glared back at them, something that Red found quite amusing. It happened often. Some males had yet to accept that she was with someone and they will still try and flirt with her. She found it amusing, but she found it even more amusing when Chuck was present. She will smile for the rest of the day as Chuck frowned and glared at any male that dared lay an eye on her. ' _Males…'_ she thought.

They arrived at class normally. It was the same old boring stuff Matilda gave them. Trust exercises, poetry… same old, same old. Even Terrence eyed Red and Chuck with a knowing eye. Chuck was a little creeped out. Red blushed a little and pretended to pay attention to Matilda.

…then Red excused herself to get to the bathroom. To puke. Again. It was the third time this week. She hadn't told Chuck because he would freak out and baby her for the rest of the week and she didn't like being babied. Kind of.

She cleaned her beak with some paper and washed her mouth with water. She felt super nauseous and tired. She hadn't gone to the doctor because she was stubborn and either way, she felt better later in the day. But this constant need to go to the bathroom was getting annoying. She walked out as if nothing happened and nobody suspected a thing.

The day passed by normally. After class, they all went for ice cream. She got some mango and strawberries one, her favorite. But as soon as she started to eat it, she felt the need to throw it away and not eat anything else for the day. A shame, really. It was the best ice cream out there. This particular symptom had been present for time now. Some foods wouldn't even make it to her mouth while some weird ones she managed to digest.

That was it.

She went to the doctor the next morning and explained her symptoms. The doctor performed some tests, got a sample of her blood and asked her some questions. Why would he want to know when was the last time she had sex? Some really uncomfortable questions they were. But the last one really struck her.

"Did you miss your period this month?"

Red gaped at him. "Um…" Now that she thought about it… "Yeah, I… I guess so…"

A nurse came back with the results of her blood test and gave to the doctor. After she left, the doctor inspected the paper. His eyes widened a little, but it was enough to tell Red that something was wrong. He cleared his throat as he placed the results back on the desk. "I need you to lay down, Miss Red."

Red laid on the hospital bed and the doctor quickly set to work. He placed his hands over her stomach and pressed gently on some parts. His hands travelled around her stomach, pressing a few times, searching for something. He suddenly pressed his ear, listening for something. Red flinched at the sudden movement but said nothing. The doctor stood up and grabbed the results again, reading them all over again.

Red slowly sat up and looked at him. "Doctor? What is it?"

The doctor turned around with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, Miss Red. You're expecting an egg."

Red stared at him. "What?"

"I believe is Mr. Chuck's, am I correct?"

Red blushed, but glared. "But we were using protection!"

The doctor sighed. "Protection it's not one hundred percent guaranteed that nothing will happen. Sometimes, bird-control pills are faulty or any other protection could be faulty." He looked down at the results. "Females usually carry the egg inside for about a week or a week and a half." He looked up to her. "You been pregnant for almost a week and you didn't even noticed. It's more common than what most birds think. You could be giving birth in another week or sooner than that…" He kept on talking, but Red wasn't listening.

She stepped out of the clinic with the results at hand and a shocked expression on her face. ' _You could be giving birth in another week or sooner than that…'_ The doctor told her. Gosh, she was going to kill Chuck. But he didn't know anything. She wondered what he would think. Would he leave her? No… Chuck wasn't like that. She arrived at her house and closed the door behind her. She put the results over a table and sighed. Pregnant… no, no, no… She wasn't ready. She wanted to be a mother, but she wasn't ready. She didn't think Chuck was ready. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror. It was true. Her stomach did looked a little too swollen for her normal figure. It wasn't much, but it was something.

There was a knock on the door and Red quickly opened it. Chuck as standing there with a joyful smile. "Hey, Red. I was wondering if you would… um…" He looked a little nervous. "If you would like to have dinner with me?"

Red sighed and gave him a smile. "Sure…" She said. ' _I'm screwed…_ ' she thought. ' _But I got to tell him. He has the right to know… But I'll do it later…'_

They went for a good dinner at the local restaurant. It was a good dinner, if you counted out the fact that Chuck looked a little weirded out by the amount of food Red ate. But he shrugged and ate his own. He couldn't say much, he had a super-fast metabolism and he ate three times the food a normal bird ate. And he managed to stay fit thanks to his super speed.

Later in the afternoon, when the sun was starting to set, they went on a walk by the beach. The setting was romantic as they walked hand in hand. The silence between them was comfortable, but Red was chewing her lip in anticipation. Chuck looked up at her and smiled. "Why don't we stop there?" He said as he pointed to a fallen palm tree. "We could watch the sunset together!"

Red nodded and quickly walked towards the tree and sat down. The sun was setting and the sky was orange. It had been such a perfect evening, she didn't want to ruin it with her news. But sadly, all good things come to an end. It was now or never.

"Chuck, I … I have to tell you something important." Red started as she kicked some sand with her talon.

"Yeah?" Chuck said as he turned to listen to her.

"Well, you know we have lately… um… been together? Right?"

Chuck nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't mind another round, though." He placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Red playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Chuck, this is serious."

"I'm serious too, I really wouldn't mind." Another smack.

Red sighed. "Chuck…" She made a long pause. "I'm pregnant."

Chuck's smile fell and his face made a shocked expression. "Say that again?"

"I'm pregnant."

Chuck looked at her in the eye and then slowly his eyes travelled to her slightly swollen stomach. "When… did you found out?" He whispered.

"This morning when I went to the doctor. Came back with a surprise." She placed a hand on her tummy. "I'm not sure what to think of this, but I thought you would like to know." She looked away. "The doctor said I've been pregnant for four weeks."

"So… you could give birth any minute now?"

Red nodded. "Between this week and the other. So… yeah… any moment…"

Chuck stared. "You're pregnant…"

Red rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, Chuck. We should get you a prize for figuring that out."

"But… I don't get it… we were using protection."

"Apparently, one of my bird-control pills were faulty and in one of our sessions…" Red looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly Chuck smiled. "You're pregnant!" He exclaimed. He got up and walked around. "Oh my God… you're pregnant…" He turned to face her. "We're going to be parents…"

Red was about to speak when Chuck hugged her. "Oh Red, this is amazing!" He pulled away to look at her. "We're having an egg."

Red rolled her eyes. "Yes, Chuck, I know. I'm carrying that egg."

Chuck looked down at her tummy. "Can I… can I feel it?" He asked.

Red stared but smiled and nodded. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her tummy. Chuck felt a slight bump under her feathers. He smiled as a small tear rolled down his cheek. "Hey, there. I'm your daddy."

Red couldn't help herself and tears stained her cheek feathers as well. She never knew Chuck wanted to be a father. She herself always wanted to be a mother, but she never actually thought she would be one. Red looked up in a sudden realization. She was going to be a mother. Chuck was going to be a father. They were going to be parents.

"Marry me."

Red looked down in even more shock. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked, if you will marry me?" Chuck said again with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Red eyes watered. "Chuck, you don't have to feel obligated to me because of this egg."

Chuck shook his head. "No, I mean it, Red. I truly mean it." He reached to his back and pulled out…

… a Middlemist Red.

Red gasped at the sight of the pinkish red flower. It was a custom in Bird Island for the male to ask a female's hand in marriage by offering her a beautiful stone or her favorite flower. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He was going to ask her anyway, egg or no egg.

Chuck kneeled in one knee and cleared his throat. "Red? I know this is sudden and all, but I feel that you are the girl for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." He stared at her with teary green orbs.

"Chuck? I love you too. And the answer is yes." Red smiled as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Chuck smiled at her and placed the Middlemist Red on her head. "Just like the Mid-Spring Festival, remember?"

Red dried off a tear and nodded. "Yes…" She reached out and kissed him. Chuck closed his eyes and kissed her back as he caressed her cheek.

Red pulled away and laughed. "Well, that was kind of cheesy…"

"Like I told you once before, Red, I'm the king of cheesy." He smirked at her. "Want to know something? You're glowing. Pregnancy does fit you, you know."

Red playfully glared. "Don't give me that pregnancy bullshit, Chuck."

Chuck smiled at her. "You know? We should think of a wedding date."

Red smiled. "I hope you don't mind a small wedding."

"Red, you're the bride. It's your choice." He kissed her on the forehead. He kneeled again to be on eyelevel with her tummy. "As for you…" He spoke to it as Red laughed. "We need to think about names for you."

"That can wait." Red said.

Chuck shook his head. "Nope. Its better having options now than looking for them later. Now, if it's a boy, what do you think about…Eric?"

"Nope."

"Maximillian?"

"Nah."

"James?"

"No."

"Olaf?"

"Where the hell did you get a name like that?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, it just came to my mind. What about a girl? Carmen?"

"Ew… nope."

"Sophia?"

"No, no, no."

"Daisy?"

"Pretty, but too many of them."

"Elsa? Anna?"

"Seriously, where are you getting these names?"

Chuck tapped his chin. "I don't know, really. You're right, we should think about them later."

Red laughed and held tightly on Chuck's hand. Chuck looked at her with love sick eyes. They walked together back to Red's house as night started to fall.

After brushing her teeth and taking a short shower, Red dried off her feathers and sat on her nest. She placed the Middlemist Red on a flower vase so she could wear it tomorrow. Chuck quickly sat beside her. "I can't believe we're going to be parents…" He breathed out with a smile on his face.

Red smiled back. "And I can't believe I'm marrying you." She leaned back into the nest and gave a tired sigh. Chuck turned off the lights and laid beside her. He took the covers and covered them both with them. And looked at Red with a tired smile. She smiled back and snuggled beside him, instantly falling asleep. Chuck took this opportunity and placed a hand over Red's tummy. He felt the slight bump again and smiled.

If she was ready to give birth in a week or so, then the egg must be medium sized. Females usually never showed during the pregnancy unless they were as thin as Stella or as small as Willow. Red wasn't small nor exactly thin, so nobody wouldn't even know she was pregnant unless she said something.

He carefully moved his hand as he tried to feel it more. Yep, medium sized egg, no doubt. Man, he couldn't believe this was really happening. He was having an egg with the girl he loved and she had accepted his marriage proposal. Life couldn't be better.

"Hey, there…" He whispered to Red's tummy. "I don't care if you're boy or girl. I'm going to love you as much as I love your momma. And I promise, nothing bad will happen to you for as long as I live." For a moment, he thought the egg moved inside as a way of answering. He smiled.

He woke up the next morning to find that Red was gone. He looked around for her. Then, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen downstairs. He jumped out of the nest and walked downstairs. He saw Red trying to cook some breakfast. To be honest, she wasn't the best breakfast maker out there, but she did knew how to make an excellent lunch or an amazing dinner.

"Red?"

Red looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Chuck."

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast?" She said as she tried to put out a small fire on some worms.

Chuck shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry, Red. I'll make it."

"Chuck, the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things myself."

"Red, you're burning the worm pancakes." Chuck deadpanned.

Red gasped as she tried to save whatever was left of the pancakes. Chuck smiled and took away the spatula from her. "Here, I'll do it." He said. Red sighed and sat on the kitchen table.

"Hey, Red?"

"Mh?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should name Bomb the godfather, don't you think?" He said as he threw away the burnt pancakes and put new ones.

"I was thinking the same." Red admitted. "Matilda could be godmother, but what about Terrence?"

Chuck seemed to think about it. "He can be godfather too!"

"A normal hatchling can't have two godfathers."

"Are we normal, Red? Nope, we're not. Therefore, our kid gets two godfathers and a godmother." Chuck said with a smile as he handed her a plate with worm pancakes. "Now, eat up. You need to stay healthy."

Red rolled her eyes at him, but obeyed either way. She had been eating for two for some time anyway.

After that breakfast, they walked towards Matilda's class. They were excited as they were going to share the news of their engagement and their egg. But they never anticipated what happened next. As they walked through the village hand in hand, pigs attacked out of nowhere. Everything happened so fast. Panic arose between the village birds as they ran in different direction trying to save their eggs. One minute they were running away and the next, a group of pigs took Red away. He tried to stop them, but a larger pig punched him in the guts, leaving Chuck temporarily out of air.

When he finally could breathe properly, he looked up and saw they had already taken Red to one of their ships. They started to sail. "No!" Chuck yelled as he ran through the water towards the ship. He jumped inside it and looked around.

"Chuck!" Red yelled as the same group of pigs held her back.

Chuck gasped and tried to help her, but a large pig stood in his way. Leonard. "Hello, pipsqueak." He smirked. "Glad you joined the party."

"Let her go!" Chuck yelled.

Leonard seemed to think about it. "Mh… No. You see, I will really like her to become my queen, but I can't do that if you're standing in my way." He smiled. "So, I have to get rid of you."

Chuck attempted to punch Leonard in the face, but a soldier pig hit hard him on the head with a piece of wood. He feel unconscious on the boat floor.

"Chuck!" Red yelled as she tried to get to him, but a couple of pigs held her back.

Leonard stepped closer to the fallen bird and inspected him. "Throw him out in the ocean." He ordered a few pigs. "That way he will drown and not bother me again."

"No!" Red yelled.

Two pigs lifted Chuck's unconscious body and threw him out of the boat and into the ocean. Red yelled after him, but it was no use. Leonard placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "You will become my queen and that's final. Now that your yellow pipsqueak is out for the way, we can finally have a wedding." Leonard said with a smirk. Red tried to pull away, but he just grabbed her hand in a tight grip instead. "My, my, my… you're even lovelier than I remember… It's like you're glowing!"

Red spit on his face.

Leonard cleaned his face. "And feistier too." He turned to the pigs. "Set sail for Piggy Island!" He threw Red towards a group of pigs. "Get her to her quarters."

Red was thrown inside a room on the boat and the doors closed tightly behind her. She banged on the door. "Let me out!" But it was no use. She started crying as her knees touched the floor. She placed a hand on her tummy. "We got to get out of here…" She just hoped Chuck had survived because if he didn't…

…she didn't know what she would do without him. She was not ready to be a single mother. That was, if she survived what was coming.

She didn't know how long it took to get to Piggy Island, all she knew was that she was crying, _praying_ that Chuck had survived. She placed her hands on her tummy. She couldn't let Leonard know she was pregnant, because if she did… the egg will be in danger.

The doors opened and Leonard stepped inside. He grabbed her by the wing. "Now, my love, we have a wedding to go to."

"I'm not marrying you!" She said as she tried to pull away. "I'm already engaged!"

Leonard stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a shocked expression. "Are you?" He carefully asked as his shocked face turned into a smug one. "No matter, the yellow pipsqueak won't survive. So you have no other wedding except ours!"

Red looked at him with teary eyes. "You're monster."

Leonard genuinely looked offended. "Well, sweet cheeks, some monsters want to have a wedding too." And he pulled her away.

Red got tired of fighting and decided to be taken away. There was no point in fighting when someone had a strong grip on you. It wasn't going to do any good for the egg.

They arrived at the castle and quickly they walked up the stairs. Red was getting tired of walking, but she couldn't show or Leonard would suspect. They finally stopped in front of a large pair of white doors. Leonard opened them up and stepped inside as he pulled Red with him. It was a beautiful room with a bed with white covers, large windows with red curtains, golden details and much more.

"This is where you will be staying, my love. Until the wedding night of course." Leonard said as he let go of her arm.

Red rubbed her arm and glared at the pig. "I will not sleep with you. Try to touch me, and I'll beat your face off!"

Leonard smirked. "Just like I remember, a beautiful, exotic flower." He said. Then, he looked up at her head and saw the Middlemist Red. With quick reflexes, he took it and inspected it. Red tried to take it back, but Leonard just raised his arm and pulled the flower out of her reach. "This is one of the rarest flower in the world. Where did you get it?" He curiously asked.

"That's not of your business!" Red said as she tried to take it back.

Leonard growled. "That yellow bastard gave it to you, did he? You wouldn't be fighting so hard to get it if it wasn't for that." With that said, he smashed the flower with his hand and let it fall on the floor.

Red gasped and her eyes watered. She covered her beak to prevent another gasp from escaping her. Leonard looked at her face and he immediately regretted doing that. He looked away uncomfortably. "The… um… Designer Pig will arrive with your wedding dress later. Rest, will you? You have a big day tomorrow!" His face saddened when he saw Red kneel on the flower and take the broken flower in her hands. He bit his lip. "Don't… don't cry… you'll be having a wedding soon!" He tried to cheer her up.

Red looked up with teary eyes and frowned. Her eyes showed the angriest expression Leonard had ever seen. He had once been warned to never play with a girl's heart or otherwise it will come back to bite him. He saw that now in Red's eyes. "You mean _you_ are having a wedding." She said in a low, dangerous voice. "Because I might become your queen, but I will never _be_ your wife… I will never love you and no one else will. I will never make love to you or even sleep next to you, because you want to know why? You don't deserve anyone beside you. Not even some poor pig bitch." Her voice was dripping words of venom as her cheeks were stained with tears full of pain. "You're insane…" She looked back at the flower in her hands.

Leonard stared with shocked eyes. "But I can still win your heart if you give me time… I can be better than him!"

Red sobbed and glared. "My heart will always belong to someone else. You'll never be able to touch it or be near it." Her eyes watered again and looked away with a pained expression. "My heart will always belong to someone who might be dead by now…" Tears fell over the broken flower. "And it's your fault…"

Leonard's eyes watered a little at her confession. He blinked and made his face appear to be indifferent. "Very well then. Either way, you will marry me tomorrow either if you like it or not."

"Or what?"

"The eggs get eaten." He said with a smug smile. It was one big, fat lie. There weren't any eggs here. But Red didn't know that.

Red stared. "You _sonofabitch_ …"

"Yes, I admit it. My mother was one." He said as he laughed. "Sleep well tonight, love. Tomorrow is a big day!" Leonard said as he walked out the room and locked the door.

Red let a loud sob and stared down at the broken flower in her hands. It used to be so pretty, so full of life. And now it was destroyed. She looked outside the window and into the midday sky. "Please come back…" She whispered. "I need you…" She gently rubbed her tummy. " _We_ need you…" She hugged the flower with all her might. Maybe it would guide him to her. "Please… please… come back, Chuck… I love you…"

OOO

Mighty Eagle hovered over the ocean, looking for signs of Chuck. He saw a small yellow spot floating and gasped. He quickly flew down and pulled the small yellow bird from the water. "I found him!" He yelled as he flew back to the beach. He gently placed the yellow bird over the beach sand while a crowd of birds gathered around.

The doctor emerged and inspected the unconscious bird. He joined his hands together and started doing CPR on the yellow bird. "Come one, breathe…" He said under his breath. After a few seconds, Chuck started to cough out water. The doctor immediately gave him space to breathe. Chuck gave a few more coughs until he finally opened his eyes. He looked around. "Where's Red?" His voice was raspy.

The doctor waved a hand over Chuck's face to get him to focus. "Mr. Chuck? What is the last thing you remember?"

Chuck looked at the ocean. "I… I remember getting hit on the head and… and… falling from a boat…" He tried to sit up. "Where's Red?" He asked again.

Bomb kneeled beside him. "Um… Chuck, we tried to get her… but the pigs took her away."

Chuck pushed Bomb away. "No!" He stood up in a shaky way.

"Chuck, man, she can take care of herself until we build a better boat and get her."

"No, she's not!" Chuck kept yelling.

Judge Peckinpah decided to put an end to this. "Mr. Chuck, if you don't calm down, we won't make any progress! It's not helping!"

"I have every right to not calm down!"

"Mr. Chuck-"

"SHE'S HAVING AN EGG! WE'RE HAVING AN EGG AND SHE'S WITH THOSE PIGS!" He pointed at the ocean. "SHE COULD GIVE BIRTH ANY MINUTE NOW AND THEN… then…" Chuck started crying.

Everyone stared in shock at the small yellow bird. Matilda gasped. "Chuck…"

Mighty Eagle momentarily looked shocked, but then frowned at Chuck. He was the closest thing Red had for a father figure and the news that Chuck got her knocked up… simply disturbed him a bit. _'I should have let him drown…'_ He thought. But at the same time, he was happy for them.

"We're going to be parents and the egg is at risk of being eaten…" He sobbed and sat down on the hot sand. He placed his hands on his face. "I can't let that happen… Not to Red or our egg…" His hands were trembling, he was scared and feared for Red and the egg's life.

Bomb quickly helped him get up. "It's ok, Chuck. We're going to get her."

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes…" Chuck cried as he stood up. He sobbed as he remembered the night before. _"Hey, there…" He whispered to Red's tummy. "I don't care if you're boy or girl. I'm going to love you as much as I love your momma. And I promise, nothing bad will happen to you for as long as I live." For a moment, he thought the egg moved inside as a way of answering. He smiled._

"We're getting her back!" Matilda said to Peckinpah, who cowered a little under her intimidating gaze.

"But-"

"Peckinpah!" Matilda yelled. And the creepy thing about that is that she never yelled at anyone. Some birds stepped back as she towered over the tiny judge. "She risked her life once to save our entire next generation and you're saying 'but'? No, no, no… We have to save her now! She's counting on us! And she's pregnant!" Matilda said. Upon realizing what she just did, she took a deep breath. "Deep breath, Deep breath… DEEP BREATH!" And she walked into another direction.

Peckinpah, upon realizing the hen had walked away, cleared his throat. "Fine, I apologize." He looked down. He looked up and frowned. "Prepare a ship! We are rescuing Miss Red!" Peckinpah said and started to give out orders on who will go and who will stay.

Bomb patted Chuck on the back. "Don't worry, Chuck. We'll get her back. And that egg will come strong and healthy, ok?"

Chuck sniffed and smiled at Bomb. "You're right." He looked back at the horizon. Somewhere out there, Red and his egg were suffering. "I have a promise to keep anyway."

Mighty Eagle approached him with a glare. "What's this about a wedding!? And you didn't even talked to me!"

"You're not her father!"

"I'm her father figure! You answer to me!"

OOO

Red still held tightly onto the broken flower. It was the only thing from Chuck she had left. Tomorrow she would be dressing in white to marry Leonard and she was hungry. Or was it hunger? She just had a strange feeling on her belly. Maybe she was just nervous.

Suddenly, she heard explosions. She gasped and looked out into the window. In the distance, she could see the birds shooting themselves from the slingshot. She smiled. "They're here!" She exclaimed as she saw Bomb getting shot from the slingshot and unleashed a Shockwave in the center of the city. She saw Matilda shooting fireballs and even Judge Peckinpah knocked down some pigs. Then she saw him. Chuck. Terrence shoot him into the air and used his super speed to dive into the castle…

…right into her window.

Red gasped and covered herself with the bed covers as the window shattered into a million pieces and Chuck busted into the room. He hit himself with the wall, seeing as he hadn't had time to hit the brakes. Red gasped and ran to his aid. "Chuck!" She said as she helped him get up. "Chuck, are you ok?"

The yellow bird rubbed his head and looked up to her. "Red!" He grabbed her face and kissed her. Red kissed him back. Chuck pulled back and sobbed. "I thought I lost you."

Red smiled as she herself sobbed. "I thought you were dead." She hugged him.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." Chuck said as he opened the door and pulled her into the hallway. They ran through a few more hallways, searching for the exit. Suddenly, Red started panting.

"Wait! Wait…" She panted. She winced as she held onto her tummy.

Chuck looked at her with worry as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What's wrong?" He gasped when he saw a small puddle of water between her legs.

Red gasped in pain. "No, no, not now…"

Chuck looked around and spotted a janitor's closet. He quickly took Red inside and closed the door behind him. He locked it and looked around. Luckily for them, there were pillows, blankets and towels in there. He took a few pillows and blankets and placed them on the floor, making a small bed out of them. He turned to Red. "Listen, Red. We don't have much time, so you have to give birth here."

"What?!"

Chuck shushed her. "The pigs might hear you. You can't scream and certainly, we can't wait to go to Bird Island and get the doctor to deliver. We have to do it here."

Red glared at him as Chuck helped her lay down on the bed made out of pillows and blankets. "Do you know how to deliver an egg?"

"Nope, but what other choice do we have?" Chuck said as he went to grab the towels and placed them aside. "I'm not a medic, but I know the basics. You got to push with every contraction you get, ok?"

Red nodded and Chuck moved to her side and took her hand. "Red? Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." He saw Red struggling with a contraction. "Red, you gotta push now…"

Red pushed as she tried not to scream. She gasped when she couldn't take it. Chuck gently pushed away some head feathers from her forehead. "You're doing well."

Red glared at him. "You did this to me." She gasped as she pushed again.

Chuck chuckled nervously. "Well… I…" He smirked. "You got to admit you rather liked it."

"Really? Now?" She squashed his hand.

Chuck winced and his eye twitched from the pain. "Yeah, not a good time. Sorry…"

Red cried silent tears as she pushed harder. Who knew laying an egg will be such a hard job? Chuck wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Shhh…" He said. "You're doing great, Red." He looked over his shoulder at the locked door. He looked back at Red. "I know I shouldn't hurry a girl in labor, but… can you hurry up?"

Red glared. "It's not me you should be hurrying up, it's your kid." She gasped as she felt another contraction. She tried not to scream from the pain. As the scream died out in her throat, she turned to Chuck. "I need you to check if it's already crowning." She panted.

Chuck gulped and looked down. He looked back at Red. "It is. It will soon be here, don't worry. Just one more push."

Red took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. She felt a wave of relief wash over her like a gentle breeze as she laid her head over the pillow and gasped for air.

"Red… look…" Chuck said.

Red looked up with tired eyes and saw Chuck holding a creamy white egg around a bloodied towel, which she presumed he used to clean it. He threw the towel away and carefully handed her the egg. Red smiled as she embraced the egg with careful hands. Chuck quickly cleaned her body with another towel and threw them away. He kneeled beside her. "It's beautiful…" He whispered.

"It is…" Red said as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

Chuck looked up when he heard the sound of pigs coming. "We got to go. Now." He helped her stand up. Red winced a little, but managed to steady her legs. "Think you can walk?"

Red nodded and gave a few steps forward. Her legs quickly unbalanced themselves and she almost fell. Chuck got her as she held the egg tightly. "No…" She said. She was tired and her body hurt from giving birth.

"I'll carry you then."

Suddenly, the doors to the closet opened and Leonard stood on the doorway. His face showed shock when he saw Red holding an egg, her tired face and Chuck moving in front of her to protect her. His face was a mix of betrayal, sadness and anger at the same time. "You had an egg with this pipsqueak…" He growled.

Red held the egg tightly and Chuck put a hand in front of her. "Yes, we had an egg." Red said. "And you're not getting it!"

"Give it to me!" Leonard yelled.

"Over my dead body!" Chuck said as he stepped back, protecting Red and the egg.

"Oh, yes, you should have been dead by now!"

"Too bad for you then!" Chuck yelled.

Leonard growled and stepped forward with a menacing face. "You could have been my queen! We were going to marry and you went ahead and made love with him! And not me!" He pointed at Chuck. He glared down at Red. "And you had his child…"

Chuck and Red stared with fearful eyes as Red pushed the egg closer to her chest.

"OH this is rich! Soon to be parents protecting their most precious treasure in the world. Ja, ja, ja! By the way, there were never any eggs here to begin with, my love!" Leonard gave a humorless laugh. Chuck and Red looked at each other and then at Leonard. "Anyway, if I can't have you…" Leonard took out a knife. "I'll have the egg. After slashing this yellow bastard, of course-Ah!" He was suddenly grabbed and thrown away by Terrence, who was standing at his back. He grunted at the pig and looked back at Chuck and Red. "Terrence?" Red asked.

Terrence grunted and nodded. He looked down at the egg in Red's arms and smiled. He had always had a soft spot for eggs and hatchlings. Red looked down at the egg and gave Terrence a tired smile. "Yeah, just laid it…"

Terrence nodded and stepped away from the doorway. Chuck helped Red walk out. Her legs trembled a little, but she managed to stand on her feet. They heard a groan and turned around to see Leonard rubbing his head as he stood up. He glared at the egg in Red's arms. But his view was blocked by a giant red bird.

Terrence growled at him. Leonard gulped and stepped back. "Je, je… hey, big guy…"

Terrence growled again.

"Oh, I wasn't going to do them any harm. I just going to suggest some names!" He said as he stepped back. "Amanda is a good name for a girl. Melanie too! What about Michelangelo for a- AH!" Leonard yelled as Terrence punched him in the gut and sent him flying towards the wall. Terrence turned back to Chuck and Red and nodded.

Chuck carefully carried Red in both arms as she held the egg. "Are you sure you'll be ok, Terrence?" Chuck asked.

Terrence nodded and motioned them to go on without him. Chuck nodded. "We'll see you there." He said as he raced off with Red in his arms. He dodged pigs and falling concrete. As he went at super speed, he eyed Red. "Everything ok?" Seeing Red nodding with sleepy eyes, he ran a little faster. He spotted the rest of the birds aside the slingshot over the hill that over looked the pig kingdom.

"I see them! There they are!" Stella yelled as the birds cheered. Bomb, whose feathers looked they had seen better days, cheered as well. Matilda cried in happiness when she saw them approaching.

Chuck raced back to the other birds, carrying Red in his arms. He gently placed her on the grass as the other birds surrounded them. Red panted and Chuck gently smoothed out her head feathers. Her back was facing the others. "There, calm down. It's ok."

"What happened?" Stella asked.

Red gave a weak smile. "What happened? I'll show you." She turned around and revealed a creamy white egg.

The crowd gasped and Chuck chuckled. "Yep, that's right. Deal with it." He smirked.

"I just want to tell you something." Red said to Chuck.

"What?"

"Don't ever make me look like a damsel in distress again." Red smiled. "Seriously, I hate it…" She panted a little.

"Don't worry, you can save me next time." Chuck joked. Red laughed, but winced. Chuck looked at her with worry. "Red?"

The doctor stepped out of the crowd and kneeled beside her to inspect her. He looked up. "She's fine. She just laid an egg without any medicines or anesthetics, so she's in pain. But she seems to be in perfect health." He eyes the egg. "Now, we should get back to the island so I can do some tests on her and check the egg's health. I cannot tell for sure now, but it seems fine. I just want to make sure." Together, Chuck and the doctor helped Red stand up on both legs while she held her egg.

"Wait," Matilda says. "Where's Terrence?" A grunt came from behind her and Matilda turned around. "Oh there you are." She said. Terrence grunted and nodded. Some birds eyes each other but said nothing. They will never know Terrence's secrets on getting from one place to another in record time.

The birds all went back to their boat, or whatever it was. They hopped in and started to prepare for leaving. Red sat down and leaned against a box with the egg in her hands. Chuck sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. Red gave him a tired smile and leaned her head against him. Chuck placed a hand over the egg and smiled. Then frowned. "You are one troublemaker, are you?" He heard Red laugh. "Sleep, you need to rest." He kissed her forehead.

Red nodded and gently placed the egg in his arm. "Here, I don't want to drop it while I sleep."

Chuck nodded and smiled down at the egg. This was his kid and it was finally on its way to hatch. He caressed the soft shell and smiled. He really should start thinking about names. Bomb, Matilda and Terrence approached them and sat in front of them. Matilda gasped at the sight of the egg and a few tears escaped her eyes. Red opened her tired eyes and smiled. Bomb sniffed a little and Terrence just stared with a soft gaze. Red looked back at Chuck and they both smiled. They turned their faces back to them. "We were thinking…" Chuck started.

"…that you guys should be godfathers and godmother. That is, if you want to."

The trio gaped at them. It was Matilda who broke the ice. "I'M GONG TO BE GODMOTHER!"

They shushed her. She sat back and smiled. "Sorry, this is so exciting!"

Bomb took out a napkin and blow his nose. "I'll be honored."

Terrence dried away one tear and nodded with one of his rare, genuine smiles.

Red went back to sleep and Chuck held the egg tightly. They were heading home.

OOO

A week passed since Red's rescuing and laying the egg. It was time for a real wedding. Luckily, they didn't had to pay for anything since al the birds in the island decided to make the wedding themselves. Edward and Eva made the decorations for the ceremony using various types of red flowers. Stella's flock made the food and Poppy and Willow got in charge for the music. Peckinpah would be marrying them, he was judge after all. Bomb will be Chuck's best man.

Matilda helped her dress for the wedding. It was a gorgeous white dress with a short tail and short sleeves hanged loosely from her shoulders and made a V form on her back. It was a little puffy and Stella styled her head feathers in an elegant way, curling them up at the tips. She placed a Middlemist Red head feather pin on the bottom of the head feathers. It was made out of ruby and the fake leafs were emeralds; it was a wedding present from Bomb and Terrence. Gale did her make up. She wasn't keen on it, as she never got along with Red that well, but the opportunity to make a bride's make up was too good to pass. She took more emphasis on the eyes because it was what gathered more attention from Red's face. The girls then left the room to go and finish preparing themselves, leaving Red alone with her egg in the room.

Red grabbed the egg with gentle hands and caressed its soft texture. She smiled. "You are one lucky hatchling you know." She felt it hit the shell as a way of answering. She placed it close to her chest in a hug. Later, she placed back on the little nest she made for it. It was only temporary until they made a better one in her house. Yep, Chuck was moving in with her.

At the end, Mighty Eagle knocked on the door and entered. Or tried to because of his size. He settled for just standing at the doorway. He was wearing a very elegant tux. His eyes watered when he saw Red and how gorgeous she looked. "Oh, Red…" He said. "If I ever had a daughter, I would have been happy if she was as gorgeous as you."

Red's eyes watered from his words, but blinked them away. She didn't want Gale complaining. It was annoying.

He grabbed her hand. "Look at you. About to marry and soon to be mother. How fast time goes by. It seems like yesterday when you and your friends climbed up to my mountain to get help." Mighty then handed her the bouquet of flowers she would be using. There were at least a dozen of Middlemist Reds. Red gasped. "Mighty, you shouldn't have…"

Mighty shrugged. "Hey, like the Mid-Spring Festival. I was the one who got you that flower, I thought it would be fitting."

Red looked at the flowers and then at him. "Thank you." She hugged him. He gladly returned the hug.

"Well," He pulled away. "I got to go. I have to give Charles a piece of my mind." He smirked.

Red rolled her eyes. "What has Chuck ever done to you?"

"Well, he didn't ask permission to marry you, did he?" Mighty shut his mouth when he realized what he said.

Red smiled. "Oh, Mighty…"

Mighty chuckled. "Well, I must go now. I'll see you later." And he left.

"Bye… Dad…" Red whispered.

Red said she wanted a small wedding, but when she walked into the beach where the ceremony would take place, she saw almost every bird in the island there, looking at her. Mighty Eagle could be seen crying his eyes out and many smiled at her. Matilda and Terrence were sitting on the front taking care of her egg until tomorrow. The single males that always flirted with her, were sitting in a corner, crying and sniffing. They would never get a chance with her. And at the end of the sandy path filled with rose pedals, stood Chuck in a dashing black wedding tux. He stared at her with wide eyes and sighed dreamily. He couldn't believe he was marrying an angel. Bomb, as his best man/bird, stood on his side with a smile. His friends were marrying and they choose him to be godfather. He just couldn't be happier for them. Peckinpah stood in the middle with a book at hand and smiled. He would forever regret the times he had been bad to Red and yet, here he was about to marry her to Chuck, which to him, was quite the honor.

She walked up to Chuck and stood in front of him. "Hey, beautiful…" He breathed out.

"Hey yourself, handsome…"

The ceremony commenced.

The party went well and all, but to be honest, Red didn't remember much of it as she had been staring at Chuck most of the time and he returned the stares. There were pictures taken and the first married dance. ( **Please listen to: A Moment Like This, by Kelly Clarkson** ). They danced like pros, or so that's what Stella commented later. She did remember that on a particular late 80s song, Mighty Eagle stepped on the dance floor. All she had to say was that the eagle had wicked moves for an old bird. She threw the bouquet of flowers. Matilda catched them, Terrence almost fainted.

Then the wedding night came. She remembered the familiar touch against her body, his kisses… but that was a different story for another day.

A few more weeks passed by and by now, they proudly called themselves husband and wife.

They were heading to Matilda's class as Red carried the egg in her arms. They both wanted to be present when their hatchling hatched and that could be any moment, so Matilda gave them permission to bring it and not leave it at the nursery. As they arrived, they sat down by each other. Bomb greeted them and started making baby talk to the egg. Chuck and Red eyed each other with smiles.

"Alright class!" Matilda called. "Today we'll be doing some yoga exercises- oh, not you, Red! You stay there and take care of that egg. The first pose is the Swan Pose." She said as she extended her arms behind her back and stood in one leg. Terrence had good balance, Bomb struggled a little and Chuck did it fine.

Red smiled at them. Suddenly, she felt a kick on the egg. She looked down. She waited a few moments, but nothing else happened. She just took it as a normal kick. But then she felt it again. She gasped as she felt another. And another. Then… it cracked a little. "Chuck!"

Chuck turned around from his pose to look at Red. Red smiled. "It's hatching!" Chuck gasped and ran up to her to see. He saw the small crack on the egg and jumped up and down with excitement. "We're going to be parents! We're going to be parents!"

Matilda, Terrence and Bomb surrounded them, they as well wanted to watch. Red placed the egg over a pillow and sat in front of it, waiting. The egg started to move. The crack started to break and a small little orange beak gasped for air, taking its first breath. Chuck hugged Red and watched as the egg started to move again. A small little talon made its way out of the shell, breaking the upper part. It moved around, searching for ground. The other little talon also broke away from the confinements of the egg shell. Both little talons moved in midair in a comical way. Chuck and Red smiled. The beak started to break through the rest of the egg shell and made a hole wide enough to see the hatchlings huge green eyes. The hatchling looked curiously outside.

"Chuck! It has your eyes!" Red said as she grabbed his arm.

"How can it have my eyes!? I'm using them!" Chuck said. Red smacked him on the arm for being stupid.

The hatchling upon seeing its parents shied away inside the shell and without a moment of hesitation, used its beak and body weight to finish breaking through the egg shell, like a bullet. Smart little hatchling. A fluff of silver with big green eyes looked up at two blurry yellow and red figures. When they cleared out, the hatchlings recognized them as momma and poppa. It smiled and jumped into Red's arms.

Red cried happy tears. "It's a girl…" The hatchling leaned closer into Red's chest feathers.

"She also has your tail." Chuck said as the hatchling waved her little black tail like he always did out of habit.

Matilda gasped and Bomb and Terrence cried. Chuck hugged Red, looked down at the hatchling and smiled with teary eyes. "Hey, there. I'm your daddy and she's your mommy…"

The hatchling looked at the other pair of green eyes on yellow feathers. She laughed and reached out for his long beak. Chuck chuckled as Red handed him the hatchling. The little one tried to climb up to his face and stared at his eyes. "I guess she knows we have the same eye color." He handed her back to Red and smiled. Then frowned. "Wait… it's a she." He gasped in horror and ran to corner of the room with his back facing his friends, Red and hatchling.

"Chuck?" Red asked with worry.

"It's a girl…" Chuck whispered.

Red rolled her eyes. "Yes, Chuck, we know that." The hatchling looked up at her mommy with curiosity, wondering why her daddy would walk away.

"…I'll have to deal with slumber parties out of control and I have to watch her everywhere she goes because she's just a girl and… BOYFRIENDS…" Chuck whispered. "They will want to steal her away from me!" He started to cry. "I'll have to take her to the altar and give her away! Watch as she becomes someone else's girl!" He cried some more. "Now I know how Mighty Eagle felt…"

They all glared at Chuck as he whimpered in the corner. Red turned to Matilda. "I feel like I'm dealing with two hatchlings…"

"Honey, I feel you." Matilda said as she kneeled down to see her goddaughter. "Hello!" The hatchling smiled shyly and hid her face on Red's feathers. They all laughed. "A little shy, I see." Matilda said and looked up to Red. "What's her name?"

Red gasped. She turned to Chuck. "Chuck! Stop whimpering about a possible future and get your tail feathers over here!" She heard the hatchling laugh. "We got to name her…"

Chuck was instantly at her side. "Name her? I want to name her! Amelia!"

"Chuck!"

"Sorry. Elsa?"

"No."

"See? I told you we should have had a name ready."

Red glared but said nothing. "What about Silver?"

"What?"

"Silver. I mean, her feathers are all silver. I'm not going to call her Mary Antoinette, please…"

Chuck smiled. "Well, your name is Red… I don't see why not. Silver it is!"

They both looked down at the little hatchling, Silver, who waved her tiny wings with glee. She appeared to like the name. Both parents hugged their new hatchling. Chuck kissed Red's cheek and leaned his head against hers. Bomb and Terrence waved at the hatchling. Silver, again, shied away. She would get used to it. Chuck and Red smiled at each other.

They were now parents.

 **The total word count for the story without the author's notes is 9,587. My hands hurt from so much typing. Please, I want to see what you think about Silver being their hatchling and how I did with the writing and drama of the story. It's an AU, I think I could away with Silver being the hatchling. You didn't see that coming, did you? Again, I'm not sure if I will write another chapter, but there's still hope! I just won't promise anything. Also, i hoped you catched the Frozen references since Josh Gad voices Chuck and Olaf... it had to happen at some point. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more fanfics to come from me.**


End file.
